1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns arthropodicidal pyrazolines, pyrazolidines and hydrazines and their use to control arthropods.
2. State of the Art
These publications disclose insecticidal pyrazolines: WO 88/07,994, EPA 330,678, U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,365, and EPA 153,127. They are, however, not especially relevant to the class of pyrazolines described herein. These publications disclose pyrazolidines: J. Org. Chem., 1987, 52, 2277 and Chem. Soc. Japan, 1982, 55, 2450.